Transformers G1 New Beginnings
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode VII, the aerialbots go to Cybertron to rescue their comrades as the constructicons try and join forces with the autobots on Earth.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode VII – New Beginnings**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, Hot Rod rescues Spike and Sparkplug, but leaves Kup, Windcharger, Blurr, and Cosmos behind. Now, the aerialbots race to Cybertron to save them._

The five aerialbots raced towards Cybertron in their jet modes; Silverbolt, a Concorde, Air Raid, an F-15 Eagle, Fireflight, an F-4 Phantom II, Skydive, an F-16 Falcon, and Slingshot, an AV-8B Harrier.

Silverbolt spoke to the others.

"Be ready to take on a lot of decepticons. Prime said the combaticons and stunticons are helping Shockwave!"

"No matter! Superion can defeat them all!" Fireflight shouted.

"Watch out!" Skydive warned.

Multicolored laserbeams shot up from the decepticon fortress. The five aerialbots took evasive action to avoid being hit, and eventually landed on the surface. Before them, Bruticus stood at the main entrance.

"No one enters here." The mammoth decepticon said.

"No one but me!" Slingshot said, racing towards Bruticus by himself.

"Slingshot, no!" Silverbolt cried.

Bruticus grabbed the autobot within its' hand and began to squeeze.

"Ahh, urgh! Let go of me you oversized junk heap!" Slingshot screamed, firing a few laserblasts into Bruticus' face.

Bruticus fell apart into the separate decepticons, and an all-out shootout started between the two forces.

---

On Earth, the autobots were hard at work with the beginnings of their new city. Prime stood on Lookout Mountain, watching his friends build. Skyfire came up beside him.

"I bring good news. Ratchet and I have managed to fix Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, and it shouldn't be too long before Swoop, Huffer, and Brawn are functional again."

"Good. How is the city coming along?"

"Excellent. Grapple and Hoist are expert builders. As long as the others follow the blueprints, it should be completed in no time."

"Excellent."

Suddenly, Prime's communicator started going off, and he raised his arm to answer it.

"Aerialbots, what's wrong?"

"Prime!" Came Silverbolt's voice. "We're outnumbered here. I don't think we can do this alone!"

"Hang in there! I'll send Omega Supreme to help!"

---

Meanwhile, the constructicons were closing in on the autobots' location, with the exception of Mixmaster and Long Haul, who had fallen in the Battle of the Ark. As they came closer, Prime called out to the nearest autobots.

"Cliffjumper, Hot Rod! Come with me to intercept the constructicons!"

Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, and Hook transformed into robot mode, all raising their arms. Scrapper spoke.

"No! Spare us, Optimus Prime. We have come to surrender to you!"

"Optimus, I don't know about this." Ultra Magnus said suspiciously.

"Why are you surrendering, constructicons?" Optimus inquired.

"We…we realized after we lost Long Haul and Mixmaster that we would no longer be any match for you. We deserted the decepticons, and want to help build your city!"

"Hmm. Very well, then. But be aware, constructicons, that we'll be watching you."

---

The aerialbots took cover behind anything they could find. The combaticons and stunticons had them outnumbered and outgunned, making it impossible to get into the fortress to save their friends.

"This is the end. I just know it!" Silverbolt cried.

"No it's not! Look!" Slingshot yelled.

The giant rocket that was Omega Supreme flew down, transforming into robot mode.

"Omega Supreme…destroy decepticons."

"Now's our chance, guys!" Silverbolt said.

The five aerialbots transformed together into Superion, joining Omega Supreme. The stunticons panicked.

"Stunticons!" Motormaster began. "Retreat! We must go to Earth and inform Megatron!" And with that, the stunticons retreated. Bruticus was not so easy.

"Bruticus not afraid of autobots. Autobots, die!"

Omega Supreme and Superion ganged up on Bruticus, pounding him until he fell apart into the separate combaticons.

"Now that they're scrap-metal, let's get the others." Superion said.

Superion raced through the corridors of the decepticon fortress, coming to the holding cells. The giant robot aimed a laser at the lock console and blew it apart.

"Time to go!" Superion told the others.

"I think not!" Shockwave said, transforming into his alternate mode, a 35 foot long Cybertronian ray gun. He fired a massive energy blast into Superion, causing him to come apart into the separate aerialbots.

Suddenly, the roof above Shockwave crumbled and caved in, completely covering him. Omega Supreme stood above, and turned into rocket mode.

"Everyone…get in."

No one waited a second longer, and all the autobots crowded onboard.

---

The constructicons were hard at work on autobot city. Optimus Prime and Skyfire still observed the building from Lookout Mountain.

"Something's just not right, Optimus." Skyfire said humbly.

"The constructicons are working hard for our cause, Skyfire."

"Now decepticons, attack!" Came Megatron's voice.

Turning around, Prime and Skyfire saw Megatron approaching fast with Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Shrapnel, Kickback, Starscream, and Soundwave.

"Autobots! Protect the city at all costs!" Optimus said.

As the autobots began to defend against the attack, bombs went off all over what had been built of the city. The constructions cheered as they joined the decepticons.

"It worked! It worked!" Scrapper said joyously.

"I knew it was a trap! I knew it!" Skyfire said, before transforming and flying to help push back the decepticons.

Suddenly, the stunticons joined the decepticons in the battle.

"Stunticons!" Megatron began. "Transform into Menasor and destroy them and what's left of their pitiful city!"

The stunticons did as they were ordered and began decimating the autobots, one after the other. They nearly destroyed Wheeljack, Hound, Prowl, and Ironhide in the process.

Amidst the flames and smoke, a shadow enveloped the warriors. Omega Supreme was returning, carrying Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Windcharger, Kup, Blurr, and Cosmos. All were ready to act as reinforcements.

Megatron scowled, shaking his fist.

"Gah! Oh well, we accomplished our mission. Decepticons, retreat!"

Following his orders, the decepticons headed back to their underwater base. Inferno and Red Alert went to extinguish the flames. Optimus Prime lowered his head.

"I shouldn't have trusted them."

Skyfire transformed back into robot mode and landed next to him, placing his hand on Prime's shoulder.

"Everyone makes mistakes. We can always rebuild. We've got more help now."

"Affirmative, Skyfire."

"Prime! Prime!" Cliffjumper shouted, running up to him.

"What is it, Cliffjumper?"

"Beachcomber and Gears are gone! They weren't even repaired yet from the Battle of the Ark."

"How could they just disappear?" Ratchet asked.

"They didn't disappear, Ratchet." Optimus turned to face the direction the decepticons had flown off in. "But what could Megatron want with nonfunctional autobots?"

_In the next exciting episode of the Transformers, as the autobots work tirelessly to build their new base, Megatron attempts to distract the autobots so that the decepticons can steal energon. Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
